True Love, Tripled
by drwritermom
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape are true soulmates. Neither of them knows this. Six weeks after a Ministry Gala, both are plagued by symptoms that have them convinced they have contracted a parasite. Madam Pomfrey sets our boys straight.


Summary:

Harry Potter and Severus Snape are true soulmates. Neither of them knows this. Six weeks after a Ministry Gala, both are plagued by symptoms that have them convinced they have contracted a parasite. Madam Pomfrey sets our boys straight.  
Notes:

JKR owns the characters and the settings, this particular bending of the laws of Human Biology is my own.

Wild Card No. 1, from Snarry-a-Thon 2011 - Severus and Harry have a one-off after running into each other in a club. Snape is horrified when 6 weeks later he finds out he is pregnant. Modified prompt: Harry and Severus bump into each other, literally, on the way to the Hogwarts Infirmary. Each of them are suffering from nausea, vomiting, and fatigue six weeks after hooking up at a Ministry soirée. Both are shocked to find they are expecting.

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Five years after the war, Harry and Severus found themselves seated beside each other, at the Ministry of Magic's "Harry Potter Totally Zapped Voldemort's Arse" Fifth Anniversary Commemorative Gala. They were bored, and as pompous Ministry officials droned on endlessly about a "Grand New Era of Peace and Prosperity", the Hogwarts Headmaster and the DADA Professor passed increasingly suggestive notes back and forth to each other.

Harry took it upon himself to up the ante by play footsie with Snape underneath the table, until Severus was consumed with lust. "Follow me, Potter", he whispered. They rose, hand in hand, and swiftly escaped the MOM ballroom, Flooing directly into the Headmaster's bedchambers.

Consumed by long denied passion, Snape wasted no time in ridding them of their clothing. "I see you are hiding quite an enticing body underneath those robes," he purred. Snape's fathomless eyes reflected the flickering firelight as they leisurely scanned Harry's lithe, compact physique, his muscled thighs, his broad shoulders, and his pert, tight arse. "Harry Potter, you really are the complete package," Severus drawled as he drew Harry into his arms.

Harry, long-enamored with the Half-Blood Prince, was mesmerized by Sev's wiry, muscled physique, and had to pry his eyes from Snape's beautiful cock. "You've got quite the impressive package yourself," he murmured, before being drawn in closer, by Sev's captivating eyes and strong embrace.

"Who's topping?" they both asked simultaneously, as they headed toward the bed.

Harry had seen one too many imported "Barney the Purple Dinosaur" videos while babysitting little Rosie Weasley. He could not help responding in song:

"I screw you, you screw me, we're a happy family..."

"What insane ditty are you singing, Potter?"

"I'm sorry, Severus, I guess I've been brainwashed by excessive exposure to American preschool educational Telly."

Fearing Severus would end their tryst before it got started, Harry gently pushed him onto the bed, then straddled him. They kissed passionately, all tongues and teeth and lust. Harry pulled away and smiled.

"Never you mind. You top first, then we'll switch. You can top from the bottom, with me riding you, then I'll top facing you. I've always been attracted to your eyes, and your Roman nose, and your crooked smirk, and I want to watch every moment of you in the throes of passion."

Wandlessly, and wordlessly, Harry prepared them both.

Slowly, seductively, Harry arose, allowing Snape to move further back along the bed. Once Sev was settled, Harry, with feline grace, began slinking up the bed, once again straddling the man, before grasping Sev's impressive cock, and slowly lowering himself upon it.

Once he was fully seated, Harry began a slowly undulating rhythm. Surrounded by Harry's tight, velvety heat, and consumed with burning passion, Severus took control, grasping Harry's hips and setting a pounding rhythm. Overwhelmed by sensation, Snape couldn't stop the speeding locomotive that was his orgasm. Both men were panting, with their eyes closed, during the brief flash of light that followed.

After regaining his breath, Harry moved off of Sev's spent organ and swiftly positioned Snape's legs over his shoulders, ignoring a brief flash of pain deep in his pelvis. Harry pushed, slowly advancing his cock as Sev's muscle ring, then walls, relaxed. Harry was close, really close, but he thought of commuter railway schedules to calm himself down. He began slowly thrusting, aiming for Snape's prostate. Sev wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, urging him deeper. Harry's efforts were rewarded by a primal groan when he hit Sev's prostate with military precision and began thrusting in earnest, with Severus meeting him, thrust for thrust. For the second time that evening, Severus was slammed with a powerful climax, just as Harry reached his own explosive release. There was another light flash, which again, they did not see. Severus barely felt the brief jolt of pain that followed. After Harry regained his senses, he magically cleaned them. Severus pulled the duvet over them, before they both fell fast asleep.

The morning after was an awkward affair. The entire night the two slept peacefully, entwined in each other's embrace. When Severus awoke, he extracted himself from their post coital embrace, feeling unworthy of Harry Potter's affection. Seeing Severus pull away, Harry believed the Hogwarts Headmaster would never see him as a worthy partner: that he'd always be seen as an insolent child. Dressing quickly, and without looking back, Harry Apparated from the Headmaster's quarters into his own modest room, unshed tears burning in his eyes. Severus wondered what he did wrong, and concluded that all Harry had wanted was a one-off. (Note: Harry, as Master of Death, and future Headmaster, could Apparate freely throughout Hogwarts).

Harry did his best to avoid Snape from then on, sitting far away from him during meals, avoiding him at staff meetings, and locking himself away in his rooms, to avoid prying eyes as he dealt with some troubling symptoms which had developed gradually after the Gala. Sensitivity to smells, food aversion, and nausea plagued the young professor. A fatigue he had never before experienced dogged him, day and night.

He was totally unaware that the Headmaster was experiencing the very same symptoms. Both wizards were terrified that they were suffering from some rare malady. Six weeks to the day after the Ministry Gala, the Headmaster and the professor decided to report to the infirmary and seek the assistance of Madam Pomfrey.

Severus had a five minute head start, which disappeared rapidly, as Harry, in his nervousness, unintentionally Apparated to the infirmary entrance just as Severus approached it. The collision was unavoidable. Harry rose first, offering his hand to the Headmaster, ignoring his own bloody nose.

"Potter, you idiot, you could have killed both of us! What is so blasted important that you had to pop in front of the Infirmary, in complete disregard of my safety?" Snape snarled to his one-off, runaway lover.

"This bloody nose won't kill me, I've had worse. The illness I contracted at the Ministry gala, well, that just might do me in, Harry mumbled, refusing to meet Severus' eyes. "Do you have a Slytherin student here in the infirmary?" Harry queried, hoping to change the subject.

"No, I don't, Professor Potter, and I, too, have been ill since that cursed Gala. What symptoms are you experiencing, if I may be so bold?" Snape inquired.

Harry hesitated before speaking, feeling very vulnerable, standing so close to him. "I have been fatigued and nauseated from morning 'til night. My favorite foods cause retching and vomiting. Cooking smells do the same. I was stoic throughout the war, but now, a harsh look from Minerva can make me tear up. Something is wrong. Perhaps I was hit by a spell, or ate a bad snail. I don't usually eat escargot, my Aunt and Uncle always said that snails cause parasites."

"I am loath to admit to this on principle, but your walrus Uncle and his horse-toothed, stick figure of a wife might be on to something. I, too, had the escargot, and I have experienced the very same symptoms, except it is Winky the house-elf's pleas to be my personal elf that has me blinking back tears."

"Perhaps we should see the Mediwitch together," Snape suggested. "Two affected wizards at the same function, maybe we are part of an epidemic. St. Mungo's Epidemiologists will need to know, and Madam Pomfrey is the appropriate professional to inform them."

The pair strode together through the open infirmary entrance, and stopped at the reception desk, not aware that Madam Pomfrey had overheard their entire conversation. She had a hunch what was ailing the pair, and it wasn't the escargot, nor was it a spell.

"Severus, Harry, I could not help overhearing your discussion, as the door was open and I am obviously sitting right here, ten feet away. Harry, dear, let me fix your nose before we speak any further."

After quick Episkey, Poppy led the two men to adjacent examination tables, directing them to sit. "Harry, Severus, I could examine you separately, but if I am correct with my diagnosis, you will want to be together as you receive your results. If I am incorrect, I will speak to each of you, separately, in my office."

Poppy took a breath before continuing. "Neither of you need to undress, I am going use my wand to scan each of you. If the test is positive, at the end of each scan you should see a violet light at the wand's tip. Who wants to be scanned first?"

"Scan me first, Madam. If there is no violet light, I will proceed to your office-"

"You will stay on that table until I finish with the both of you, Severus. Don't make me use a sticking charm on you, young man!"

Before Snape could argue, the Mediwitch whipped out her wand and had the Headmaster flat on his back. She swiftly but surely passed her wand over his pelvic region, until a violet light issued forth from the tip.

Puzzled as to the meaning of the result, Severus could only stare as the Mediwitch repeated her movements over Potter's supine form. Another violet light, this one twice as bright as the first, shot forth.

"What does all this mean, Madam Pomfrey, are we ill?" a very frightened Harry gasped.

"Merlin, no, Harry, and please, lad, call me Poppy. Harry, Severus, you are both pregnant. My guess is that you both conceived on the night of the Gala."

"Madam, you must be mistaken, wizards can not conceive," Severus replied, trying to hide the quiver in his voice.

Albus Dumbledore suddenly appeared in Madam Pomfrey's Hippocrates portrait and offered an explanation to his successor.

"My dear boy, you are correct. The average wizard cannot conceive. If they are soulmates, a very powerful wizard can impregnate another wizard, and you and Harry are very powerful wizards indeed."

"But we are not soulmates, Professor Dumbledore, I will always be a brat in his eyes," Harry whimpered.

"Neither of you would be with child unless you shared the love that exists between true soulmates, Harry; Albus is correct," Poppy added.

Severus swiftly hopped off the examining table and helped Harry off of his. He drew the trembling man closer, staring intently into his gleaming emerald eyes. "Is this true, Harry? Do you love me?"

"I've loved you since the Battle of Hogwarts, when I saw your memories and realized you intended to die to end the war. How could I not love you, knowing that you sacrificed your life, to allow me the chance to stop a madman-"

"You willingly walked to your death to save us all, Harry, how could I not love you?" Severus responded, drawing Harry into a warm, heartfelt embrace.

"Gentlemen, as lovely as this moment is, I must interrupt you. Harry, I need you back on the table."

Severus helped his soulmate back up. "Does this have anything to do with how bright my light was?" Harry asked, still trying wrap his head around his pregnancy.

"It does, indeed, Harry. I need to do a more detailed scan now. Please lift your jumper, and unzip your zipper halfway down. I need to press my wand tip into the muscles overlying your pelvic area. It won't hurt."

The Mediwitch pressed her wand tip gently over his pelvic region, moving it in a circular pattern, until she heard a beep. Returning the wand right side up, she projected an image of two little halos, each surrounding a tiny fetus.

"You are pregnant with twins, Harry. You are eight weeks along. Before you ask, obstetrical dates are two weeks ahead of conception dates, because a witch's pregnancy starts on the first day of her last menstrual cycle. Ovulation occurs fourteen days after that day, making it two weeks into her current cycle when she conceives."

"So, the release of egg is considered being two weeks pregnant," Severus stated.

"Correct!"

Harry's sudden singing interrupted the Biology 101 lesson. A reedy tenor voice warbled, "I screwed you, you screwed me, we just made a family," twice, before things rapidly deteriorated. Harry went from singing, to giggling, to uncontrollable laughter, and finally, to sobbing, in less than a minute.

"Harry, dear, what's wrong?", Pomfrey asked, as Severus pulled him into a hug.

"There's no reason to cry, my Harry," Severus whispered into his ear.

Harry wriggled out of Snape's embrace, sat up, and began yelling.

"We're not married, we're BOTH pregnant, I'm carrying TWINS, and in seven and a half months, we'll essentially be parents to TRIPLETS. I want to know why you're NOT crying, Severus!" the overwhelmed man sobbed.

"The poor lad is being flooded with hormones, he needs his rest," Albus chuckled. "Before you leave, my boys, know this. The acts of love that created these new lives have bound the both of you together, spiritually and legally. A record of your bonding has resided in the Hall of Mysteries since the night of your joining. And as you well know, Harry, Hogwarts always provides, all you have to do is ask. There's absolutely no need to worry."

Having said his piece, Albus wandered out of the portrait, in search of other eavesdropping opportunities. "It's as if he never left, that meddling old fool," Severus grumbled.

"Headmaster, Professor, I can see no reason to detain either of you any longer. I'll owl some pregnancy fact sheets to your quarters, Severus. I'm sure now that Albus knows of this blessed news, he's alerted the house-elves-"

"Harry, before you ask, that means that my quarters are now our quarters. And we're on our honeymoon now."

Before Harry could respond, Severus scooped his soulmate off the exam table, and striding confidently, exited the infirmary. Winky materialized just outside the exit, grasped Sev's sleeve, and Apparated the pair home.  



End file.
